


we're only alive if we bruise so I lay down this armor for you

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Biting, Gentle Sex After, Hickeys, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Protective Jace Wayland, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, seriously the loft gets somewhat destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: “Alexander, I love you.”“Stop saying that like it means anything anymore.”“It means everything. I don’t want to see you hurt.”Magnus’ eyes had softened, but Alec finally looked up at him with a mask of fury. “Too late. You hurt me Magnus. You walked away from me. And you lost your right to complain how I handle myself in battle when you did that. How dare you judge me.”“I didn’t - I was just doing what you’d been doing since you - oh hell, you know what, just forget it.”Magnus closed the space between them, grabbing Alec roughly by the biceps and crushing their lips together.-----Post-2x18. Magnus saves a reckless Alec from a dragon demon, and they're not ready to let go of each other just yet (or at all). Smut ensues. (Read the tags)





	we're only alive if we bruise so I lay down this armor for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/gifts).



> For PrettyBoyAlexander - When a friend wants smut and can't find the smut he's looking for, what else can you do but be a good friend and write it? I hope it is everything you wanted XD
> 
> There are feelings at the beginning and end, but let's be real - this is mostly porn. Angry, rough any-surface-will-do porn. Enjoy, my lovelies :D

 

_"Don't know what to say when you made me the enemy_  
_After the war is won_  
_There's always the next one_  
_I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you"_

“You _stupid_ Nephilim! What the hell did you think you were doing?”

Alec coughed out the mouth of sand he’d ended up with after landing face-first on the beach, inches away from being taken down by a dragon demon. Which he’d sworn were supposed to be extinct. Apparently not extinct enough.

He looked up into the eyes of his saviour. _Magnus._ His cat eyes blazing, the last thing Alec had seen before hitting the ground was Magnus stepping out of a portal on the beach ahead of him and a bolt of red fire flying over his head to hit the demon that had been about to kill him.

Magnus looked _furious_. Fine, two could play that game. Alec dusted himself off and stood up, glaring.

“I was doing my job. Hunting demons.”

“That demon was just inches away from hunting you. Why didn’t you bring anyone with you?”

“We got a flare on the map that suggested there were some tracking demons in this area, possibly scouting for Valentine. I came to take care of it. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Isabelle called me. She was worried about you. She said you left the Institute last night with your bow and a seraph blade and you hadn’t come back, but that any teams that were sent out to deal with demon activity came back empty - no demons, just a few splatters of ichor here and there. You’re the Head of the Institute, you get those notifications on your phone. Have you been hunting all night?”

“What do you care?” Alec said dully, averting his gaze.

“Alexander, I love you.”

“Stop saying that like it means anything anymore.”

“It means everything. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Magnus’ eyes had softened, but Alec finally looked up at him with a mask of fury. “Too late. _You_ hurt _me_ Magnus. You walked away from me. And you lost your right to complain how I handle myself in battle when you did that. How _dare_ you judge me.”

“I didn’t - I was just doing what you’d been doing since you - oh hell, you know what, just forget it.”

Magnus closed the space between them, grabbing Alec roughly by the biceps and crushing their lips together, eliciting a startled gasp from the Shadowhunter, but when he didn’t pull away, instead grabbing Magnus’ hip with a grip hard enough to bruise, Magnus moved one of his hands to open a Portal behind Alec and pushed them both through it, -

-landing in the loft, and when Alec stumbled from the unexpected travel, Magnus shoved him up against the closest wall and bit down on the Deflect rune on his neck. Alec groaned and his bow clattered to the ground somewhere beside them, fingers of both hands now digging into Magnus’ hips. He pushed himself off the wall, making Magnus stumble for a moment, and literally _tore_ his quiver from his back, not wanting to break their bodies’ connection, dropping it behind him as he pushed Magnus’ back against the opposite wall.

Magnus grunted, tasting blood as his teeth dug further into Alec’s neck from the jarring impact. He released his grip on Alec’s biceps, moving his hands to Alec’s ass, pulling their hips together so Alec could tell just how _hard_ Magnus was for him.

“Do you really think I don’t want you anymore?” Magnus rasped into Alec’s ear, releasing his neck for a moment before diving back in.

Alec wrenched his neck out of Magnus’ mouth and grabbed the side of Magnus’ face, forcing their eyes to meet, piercing stares daring each other to speak, but neither did. Alec crashed his lips back down on Magnus’, tasting his own blood mixed with the lingering grit of sand. He shoved his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, keeping him pinned to the wall with his mouth as he divested himself of his jacket, then pulled his shirt over his head so quickly their lips burned from the scrape of fabric when he didn’t break from the kiss ahead of time.

Magnus surged forward, pushing Alec toward the living room. He deemed the couch too far, and instead sent Alec sprawling backwards onto the coffee table, knocking some candles and vials of dragon scales to the floor.

Alec recovered quickly, surging up to a seated position, dragging Magnus in between his legs as the warlock shrugged out of his jacket. Alec pulled Magnus’ shirt out of his pants, ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Before they even finished clattering to the floor, Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ belt buckle, ripping it open and tearing the zipper down. He slid his hands down the back of Magnus’ boxers, shoving them down roughly, mouthing at the exposed skin, nipping at Magnus’ hip bones, before sucking Magnus down to the back of his throat.

Magnus abandoned his attempt at clawing the shreds of his shirt off, moving his hands to twine in Alec’s hair, taking control and keeping the Shadowhunter’s hot mouth on his cock with a moan. Alec dug his fingernails into Magnus’ ass, breathing harshly through his nose as he worked his throat and tongue.

When it got to be too much, Alec let his teeth scrape along Magnus’ shaft, eliciting a hiss from the warlock’s mouth. Magnus let go and pulled back, forgetting about the pants around his knees and stumbling into his new drink cart, sending its contents crashing to the floor. He waved a hand in frustration and his pants and boots, as well as the remains of his shirt, disappeared.

When he looked up again, Alec was stalking towards him like a panther, gaze narrowed, looking like he was ready to pounce, hands unbuckling his thigh holster and tossing it away, followed by his belt. Magnus grabbed him by the front of his pants and pulled him in, mouths and tongues and teeth clashing. He popped the button of Alec’s pants with one hand, but then decided to forgo the rest of the process and snapped his fingers, banishing Alec’s pants, boxers and boots to the void.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist, spinning him and pressing him chest-first against the nearest wall. Slipping his knee between Alec’s, he made him widen his stance, the warlock pressing one of his arms across the Shadowhunter’s shoulder blades to hold him in place. Summoning magic to the other hand, he pressed a lubed finger against Alec’s entrance, breaching it at the same time he sucked _hard_ on his neck.

Alec moaned and shuddered against the wall, trapped in place by Magnus’ body. Magnus sucked another mark into Alec’s neck as he slipped a second finger inside, stretching him. Alec trembled and his legs threatened to give out, but Magnus kept him pinned in place, fucking his fingers in and out steadily, before adding a third and pressing them firmly to Alec’s prostate, making him cry out.

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus… fuck, _please_ …”

Magnus pulled his fingers out, and Alec whimpered. Magnus grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him towards the nearest couch, but Magnus’ foot caught on Alec’s ankle and ended up tripping them both, sending them tumbling to the floor.

Alec landed on top, pinning Magnus’ hands above his head, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The warlock hooked his ankles around Alec’s knees, grinding his hips up hard enough to distract him for a moment, regaining control of his hands and flipping them so that he was on top.

Magnus pressed his fingers back into Alec, making him whimper again. His other hand summoned the discarded thigh holster, and he pulled out Alec’s stele, shoving it into the Shadowhunter’s hand.

“Flexibility.” Magnus growled into his ear.

Alec’s mind was too far gone to contemplate why the adamas lit up red in the warlock’s hand, he just reached his arm over his shoulder and activated the Flexibility rune on his shoulder blade, then tossed the stele away.

Magnus crooked his fingers again, making Alec moan before slipping them out, hoisting one of Alec’s legs over his shoulder. He stroked some lube onto himself and pressed into Alec in one smooth slide, burying his face in Alec’s neck, biting and sucking at the delicate skin.

As Magnus began rolling his hips, Alec ground up to meet him, nails digging into the warlock’s back as they began to move together. Magnus tasted Alec’s sweat-slicked skin with every pass of his tongue and his fingers dug into a bruise from a healing wound on Alec’s shoulder. Alec hissed and dug his nails in further, drawing blood as he tried to hang on, the sweat dripping between Magnus’ shoulder blades making his grip more tenuous.

When he felt himself getting close, Magnus reached one of his hands between their bodies, jerking Alec’s cock quickly. Just a few dozen strokes and Alec came with a shout, spilling between them. Magnus slammed his hips into Alec a few more times before he too was coming, hips jerking shakily as his release flooded into Alec.

Magnus collapsed onto Alec, dropping a few kisses on his sternum as he pulled out. Alec winced and shifted his leg back to the ground, cradling the warlock between his legs, running his fingers over his slick back.

A crash at the front door had them both scrambling to sit up, though in their state that ended up being Alec straddling Magnus’ lap.

“Magnus!” Jace’s voice came through as he stormed into the apartment. “Alec is missing and in pain. I don’t care what the fuck happened between you two, but if you ever cared about him, you’ll help me find - oh.”

Jace stopped short in the entrance to the living room, taking in the view - household objects and clothing strewn about the floor, the drink cart toppled over, and, of course, Alec and Magnus sitting naked in the middle of the floor.

Jace’s eyes widened as he took in the state of them. “Uh, wow. Never knew you were into that, Alec. I’ll… I’ll just be going then. Glad you’re okay.”

Jace showed himself out, while Alec looked to Magnus in confusion. “What the hell is he talking about?”

“Could be a variety of reasons.” Magnus said airily, waving a hand to magic up a mirror, which he shoved into Alec’s hand so he could take a look at his neck and shoulders. “Could be these lovely marks all over your neck, or the rug burn on your back, or the truly spectacular claw marks on mine, or the fact that we almost smashed up the living room in the process of fucking on the floor.”

“Is that all it was?” Alec asked, pain and apprehension growing in his voice. “Fucking?”

“Alexander, I love you.” Magnus said, bringing his hand up to Alec’s cheek, but Alec shoved it away. “It’ll never be just fucking. Never. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Then why did you walk away from me yesterday?”

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “I… I handled that badly.”

“What, you wanted to break up with me in a nicer way?”

“No, that’s not what I meant at all. I… I sometimes forget that this is your first relationship. I had no intention of breaking up with you. I’m sorry if it sounded that way. I just… I needed to do what you’d been wanting to do ever since you became Head of the Institute. Keeping personal and professional lives separate. I have responsibilities, Alexander. Responsibilities to the Downworld. Not just to the warlocks, but - everyone. There isn’t a faction of Downworlder that I don’t have a connection to.” Magnus opened his eyes again, staring into Alec’s. “And that means I can’t - I can’t be following along just whatever you say. I want to trust you. But I can’t trust the Clave. None of us in the Downworld can. Especially not after learning that the Soul Sword is still out there.”

“I know. I know that, Magnus. I understand. I don’t expect you to agree with me on everything. Hell, I _want_ you to disagree with me, so I know if I’m doing something wrong. And I never want you to feel that you have to choose between me and your people. That’s why - that’s why I was still figuring out a way to tell you about the Soul Sword. I was going to tell you. I just - didn’t know how yet. It wasn’t because the Clave wanted me to keep it a secret. It was - I wanted an idea, a plan, _anything_.” Alec’s eyes were wild and desperate, and a tear escaped from the corner of one of them. “Because the only thing that scares me more than you walking away from me is the idea that the Soul Sword is still out there and could _kill_ you at any moment. I - I’ve just been screwing up _everything_ with you recently, not recognizing you in Valentine’s body, and then that stupid DNA thing, and I - I just didn’t want to throw another horrible thing in your lap without having a plan. I didn’t want to disappoint you again. But that seems to be all I’m good at.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, resting his hands on either side of Alec’s neck, pulling him close for a soft kiss, softer than any they’d had in days. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, holding him tight, never _ever_ wanting to let go again.

Alec pulled back from the kiss and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “So what do we do now?”

“We leave politics at the door. In here, when it is just the two of us, we are not the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute. We are just Magnus and Alexander.”

Alec smiled into Magnus’ skin. “I like the sound of that.”

“So are we going to sit on this floor all day, or shall I take you to bed? You must be exhausted after hunting all night.”

“Bed sounds good.”

Alec eased himself out of Magnus’ lap, wincing as he stood. He was definitely going to be feeling _that_ for a few days. He held out a hand to help Magnus stand, and only then saw the warlock’s back, which was completely covered in scratches and smears of drying blood and sweat.

“Uh, you might want a shower before bed.” Alec said, motioning to Magnus’ back. “I’m, uh, sorry about that.”

Magnus grinned. “Don’t be, Alexander. This certainly took the cake for the best make-up sex I’ve ever had. Let’s just not make a habit of needing it.”

Alec nodded. “I… I don’t want to.”

Hands intertwined, they made their way to the shower, washing off all of the blood and sweat, exchanging light kisses and touches, before tumbling into bed, touches becoming more heated again.

Magnus tugged Alec on top of him, gliding his hands along the Shadowhunter’s broad back. “Make love to me, Alexander. Please.”

Alec kissed his way across Magnus’ chest with delicate lips and light touches, reaching for the bottle of lube they kept on the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers, tracing them back and forth along Magnus’ perineum teasingly.

Magnus whimpered. “Please stop teasing.”

Alec leaned in for a kiss, finally slipping a finger into the warlock, thrusting it lightly as their tongues duelled softly, lazily, lovingly. Magnus thrust his hips up to meet him, shivering as Alec ran the fingers of his other hand tenderly over any skin that he could reach.

Once Magnus was ready, Alec slipped a pillow under Magnus’ hips and slicked himself up, pressing the head of his cock to Magnus’ entrance. He slid in slowly, ever so slowly, both of them trembling, but not wanting to rush the moment.

When Alec was finally flush against Magnus, they both let out shaky breaths that they hadn’t realized they were holding. Alec started to move, just barely, anything else feeling too intense for the moment, wanting simply to revel in the unhurried and gentle feel of each other, rather than driving towards one singular goal.

They peppered soft kisses all over each other’s faces and shoulders, hands mapping smooth expanses of skin, touching, holding, _clinging_ , not only to each other but to the idea that someday, maybe, peace would find them not only in stolen moments but outside the walls of their sanctuary as well.

They came with soft gasps and moans, staying in each other’s arms long afterwards, tracing light patterns on each other’s skin, promises of love and trust and hope.

“I love you.” Alec whispered.

“I love you too.”

And for the moment, that would be enough.

 

_"I'll be your escape  
I'll be your safe place  
I'll be your shelter"_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song quotes from Landon Austin's "Armor" because I've been wanting to use that song for ages for an angsty Malec fic, though the song that was the busiest on my playlist while writing this was SVRCINA's "Lover. Fighter."


End file.
